The invention relates to a structural surface alignment apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus by which spacers can be prepared for attachment to an uneven wall, or other surface or sub-surface, in an organized fashion, to collectively align outwardly facing surfaces of the spacers in a coplanar condition when attached to such surface, so as to allow facilitated mounting of an object having a generally planar confronting surface to the structure or other surface in a stable manner, with the mounted spacers interposed therebetween.
In order to securely apply sheet rock, wall board, paneling, cabinetry, door frames, wood panels, stone, marble firing strips, mechanical fasteners (such as aluminum Z-clips, or the like, to a wall or other receiving structure in a stable and secure manner, it is desirable to first provide an aligned, planar mounting surface. It is well known that many existing building structures provide less than perfectly aligned surfaces and which deviate significantly from true planar configuration. Therefore, the process of mounting fixtures, paneling, and the like, thereto is often a challenging and time consuming endeavor, as the surface, such as vertical wall, often varies to a meaningful extent from a true planar or vertical state, by consequence of previous, less than perfect, construction. Similarly, hanging door frames can also be troublesome, as the opening must first be made square and plumb.
The prior art has not heretofore adequately addressed the above issues, and has failed to provide a fully satisfactory solution for allowing construction to proceed, or be implemented, in a manner permitting facilitated preparatory alignment of a surface for attachment thereto of an installed fixture, such as the aforementioned sheet rock, paneling, cabinets, door frames, etc.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for preparing spacers for placement along a surface according to preceding measurements which, when same were affixed to the surface at organized locations and spacing, would result in collective outwardly facing surfaces of the spacers being generally aligned in a common plane. A fixture having a planar surface could then be easily attached to the surface by being supported in assured contact with each of the spacers over an entire confronting extent thereof.
It would be yet more desirable to provide such method and apparatus in a form which is suitably mobile for transport to various building sites and relocation on site, and which would be versatilely adaptable for a wide range of mounting applications.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for use in aligning a mounting surface which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for use in use in aligning a mounting surface which readily permits practice of the method at various locations, and which is suitable for varied applications, including installation of wall board, paneling, cabinets, wall units, etc.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus which is easy to implement in practice in a time-saving, reliable and non-labor intensive manner.